


Crash Landing

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Season 5.... ish, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: After being attacked by angels, Castiel manages to fly his way to the Winchesters. While not sure they can help, the make a point to take care of him anyway.





	Crash Landing

Sam and Dean pull into the parking lot of the shabby motel, Dean sighing as he puts Baby in park. “Well, what are you thinking? A witch did a spell wrong and it backfired on the entire block? It’s not every day that a whole set of buildings is flattened.” 

“Well, we won’t know until we can get into the crime scene.” 

Dean huffs. “The problem is that it’s midnight and the scene is closed. There’ll be people watching the perimeter, and they’re not gonna trust us.” 

“Witness reports were something more along the lines of a bomb, so we can probably wait until morning for the evidence to be cataloged.” 

Dean shrugs, sliding out of the car and resting his elbows on the roof. “Okay. So, what are we planning? Break in tonight before the police and the like have an opportunity to sweep the place?” 

“That’s exactly the...” Sam trails off, his eyes catching on something in the sky. 

Dean turns. “What the hell is that?” 

Sam tilts his head, his brow creasing as the glowing thing gets closer. “You know, it kinda reminds me of-” 

“Angel grace.” Dean finishes, his eyes widening. “Get down, Sam!” 

The both duck down next to the car as the flash of light hits the ground. The impact makes them stumble and Sam covers his head as well as he can. Dean looks up, staring at the smoking crater in the ground. 

“Sammy, you good?” 

“I’m fine. What was that?” 

Dean gets to his feet, stepping over to it as close as he dares. “Just stay there. I’ll check it out.” 

Sam makes a noise, but he doesn’t argue. 

Dean waves a hand around to clear the smoke. He squints through all the dust and debris, his steps careful. The button of his flashlight clicks loudly in the silence of the lot. Dean leans back as something buffets the still air, the sound remarkably similar to something flying. 

The dust finally clears enough for Dean to see and he finally spots what’s moving around. Enormous black wings flap clumsily and Dean just barely sees the trench coat in their midst. “Cas?” 

At the word, Sam joins him at the edge of the crater. 

Dean is the first to climb in to help him. “Take it easy, Cas. Just stop flapping around.” 

Cas decidedly does not stay still, his extra appendages pounding wildly. He’s struggling to catch his balance. Dean ducks a wing and helps him find his center of gravity. He’s all kinds of cut up, the trench coat shredded in the back where his wings merge with his shoulders and spine. A cut crosses his brow and his lip is split. 

Sam hops down to get under Cas’s other arm, hauling him out of the new crater and towards the motel room. Cas stumbles, one gusty flap from his left wing putting out all the street lights in the area. Dean and Sam pitch forwards to avoid being hit. Cas says nothing, simply following Sam and Dean and trusting them to get him somewhere safe. 

Dean moves away from them, opening the door and looking around to make sure no one is watching. Sam just barely gets Cas’s wings to clear the doorframe, his right wing twisted awkwardly. 

To say it hurts when Sam tries to turn it is an understatement, the sound Cas makes like a strangled scream. Dean whirls, helping Sam and closing the door swiftly behind them. 

“You got him?” 

Sam nods, shifting so that he can put Cas down on the bed closest to the back of the room. Cas’s good wing spreads over the open space, his other sagging to the floor until it slides just enough to touch the bathroom wall. 

Dean stares a little. “What do you think happened?” 

Sam scrubs a hand over his face. “I don’t know, but it had to have been pretty bad.” 

“And... his wings? What’s that all about?” 

“I, uh, I don’t know, but until we find out what it was, we’ll need to keep an eye on him. We’ll have to call Bobby and get some other hunters on our case.” 

Dean chuckles, but it’s weak. “Yeah, won’t he just be thrilled to know that we can’t work a case that we’re only five blocks away from.” 

Sam moves to his duffle to grab his phone, dialing Bobby while they cover Cas with a blanket. 

“Dean.” Sam whispers. 

“What?” 

“Angels... aren’t supposed to sleep, are they?” 

Dean lifts a confused hand, exasperation written on his expression. “What do I look like, an angel encyclopedia? I mean, as far as I’ve been able to tell, no, but maybe there’s a first time for everything.” 

“Maybe it’s just because he’s all banged up.” 

“Let’s hope so. We really don’t need this to be yet another problem on our list.” 

For the first time, Sam and Dean watch over Cas instead of the other way around. Most of the time, Sam is a little weirded out by the idea of an angel literally hovering over his shoulder, but now he can kind of see the appeal. Cas is breathing, and he’s okay for the time being. Dean is generally just freaked that someone is watching him sleep in the first place. He’s supposed to be safe in his own head. 

It seems like it takes forever for morning to roll around, but Cas is still out. Dean would have taken the other bed, but Cas’s good wing is still draped across it. It felt a little wrong to try to move him. It? Does his wing still count as him? 

Frankly, neither of them have any idea how Cas fits in a room. 

Still, while not patient, they wait for Cas to wake up. It’s only a little past noon when he finally seems to come around. He shifts, a choked noise leaving him as he pushes himself up. Turning is an issue, but Sam and Dean don’t want to mess with him while he’s still getting his bearings. 

Dean tilts his head. “Cas?” 

Cas groans. “Where am I?” 

“St. Louis. You crashed here.” Dean offers Castiel a drink, but he denies it. “How did you end up as Sparky the space comet anyway?” 

He squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head. “I, uh... I was fighting other angels. They were trying to kill me.” 

“So, what? You popped your wings out of the closet and turned yourself into a torpedo?” 

Cas settles into a cross-legged position, hunching as he places his head into his hand. “No. They were trying to disable me so I couldn’t flee, and they nearly succeeded.” 

Sam inches closer to the mangled appendage, raising a hand to the bone there. “Is it broken?” 

“A... fairly debilitating sprain.” Cas grumbles, his wing pulling away from Sam’s outstretched hands. 

“Can you heal it?” Dean asks. 

“Maybe.” 

Sam moves closer again, noting that Cas is watching him out of the corner of his eye. His wing stays put this time, so he takes that as a good sign. With cautious hands, he feels along the ridge of the injured wing. Cas tries to pull away when Sam finds worst spot, but Sam won’t stop. Cas gives in, not wanting to hurt the wing any more than it already is. 

Castiel actually looks a little amused by the way Dean is still staring. He only really flinches when Sam finds origin of the sprain. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s... all right. I’ve just had a bit of what you might call a long night.” 

Sam huffs, smiling a bit. “Mr. Immortal had one long night? Aww.” 

That isn’t the right thing to say. Cas moves his wing out of Sam’s hand so he can turn to glare at him. “Yes. When and if you have a long night that includes you being beaten by your brothers who then attempt to destroy the most personal thing in any angel’s life, I believe you’ll have the ability to tell me that you have also had a ‘long night’.” 

“I, uh, sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean to-” 

He lifts a hand, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. “It’s... fine. I’m just tired.” 

“No, it’s all right. I’m sure anyone would be a bit touchy. We’re here to help, Cas. Whatever you need.” 

Cas clasps his hands, his thumbs rubbing together in the only nervous gesture Cas has ever really had. “I.... Thank you.” 

Dean sits down at the small table by the window, watching the angel and Sam while they figure out a way to wrap Cas’s wing. It doesn’t really work, so Sam resigns himself to adjusting the wing until they look up the right place for him to hold it. 

“So, Cas.” 

Cas’s swivels in that weird way of his, his head inclining in silent inquiry. “Yes, Dean?” 

“Just out of curiosity, why exactly can’t you just put your wings back in Wonderland and wait for them to heal there? I mean, having them out here can’t be all that convenient.” 

“It’s not about convenience. They used a spell on me to get my wings to manifest. Usually, yes, I could just put them away, but now that one is injured...” 

Sam tilts the wing just a little, causing Cas to wince. “You’re stuck.” 

“Precisely.” 

“Here’s a question; If you can’t put your wings away, then how does flying work. Do you just put a big hole in the ceiling on lift-off, or what?” 

Cas glares at him, but he doesn’t seem angry. “I don’t know if this seems fortunate or unfortunate to you, but no. The place where angels fly is out of the visible range. We become a.... what you might call a celestial wavelength instead of an actual physical being.” 

Dean’s brow furrows. “But, if we’re not supposed to see you, what was that outside last night?” 

Cas rubs his forehead, sighing as he curls his good wing closer to his spine. “That’s what happens when an injured angel decides to fly despite the fact that they have no way to reach the speeds necessary to avoid detection.” 

“Some sprain.” Dean says, pulling a little whiskey out of his duffle. 

“Have you ever severely sprained your ankle, Dean? Tried to run on it? It doesn’t work well, and it’s a slow, painful process. I flew because I _needed_ to find safety. I flew because I needed to find you two.” 

Sam and Dean share a look, smiling a little. “Thanks, Cas.” 

It’s clear that the downed angel doesn’t really understand the significance, but he smiles because they’re smiling. He has to have done something good. Something right. “You’re welcome.” 

Sam sits down next to Dean, his expression curious. “So, how did you find us? You keep saying we’re hidden from angels, but you guys somehow keep finding us.” 

Cas actually looks a little embarrassed if Sam is reading him correctly. “I left my angel blade in your backseat.” 

Dean makes a bit of a face. “Your blade has angel location services?” 

“I don’t know what that means, but it’s not so obvious to other angels. Just me.” 

Sam frowns. “So, you didn’t have your blade. Is that... how they caught you?” 

Cas doesn’t seem particularly happy to be remembering what happened, but he nods. “I was unarmed, it’s true, but that’s not how they caught me. There were six of them. When the first attacked me, I took his blade and killed three. They... backed me right into a ring of holy oil. It was a trap.” 

“I’m sorry, Cas.” 

“It’s not your fault. Since I fell, there are still those who believe that I am disloyal.” He smiles sadly at the two Winchesters. “They aren’t exactly wrong.” 

“Yes, they are.” 

Cas looks to Sam, his head tilting. 

“You’re loyal to people, Cas.” 

The injured angel looks between them with a raised brow. It looks like he’s about to grin. “No, not to people. To you. You’re what I have left, and I'll protect you.” 

Both boys stare at him for a moment. Cas is prone to saying profound or rude things like that because he isn’t good at social cues, but they appreciate the sentiment all the same. 

When Sam yawns, Cas gets off the bed, his movements careful yet smooth. “You two should rest.” 

Sam raises a brow. “You’re sure you don’t still want the bed?” 

“I’m fine. You go ahead.” 

Dean shrugs when Sam looks to him, so Sam closes the drapes and the pair of them slide into the beds. Dean is out like a light, but Sam rolls over to look at Cas. 

“You sure you’re all right?” 

Cas lifts one shoulder, his other still hampered by the pain of his injured wing. “As well as I can be.” He spots the concern on Sam’s face and sighs. “Sleep, Sam. I’ll watch over you.” 

Sam hums, turning back over and burying his face in a pillow. 

He comes around at five in the afternoon, turning to find Castiel sitting on the table by the window with the sunlight shining around his wings. His eyes are closed. It takes Sam a second to realize that he’s basking in the sunlight, letting the warmth ease the soreness in his wing. The dark feathers shine and bend the sunlight, casting almost ethereal shadows across the room. 

It’s one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. Castiel resembles an angel more now than Sam can really believe. He reaches over to Dean’s outstretched hand, pressing a finger to his lips as he directs his brother’s attention to Cas. 

“You’re staring.” Cas hums, not even opening his eyes to see if he’s right. 

That being said, he doesn’t make them stop. Dean gives himself a shake, sitting up and checking his watch. “Mmm. Great. Sammy, grab the phone and call Bobby.” 

Sam groans. “Crap. I forgot all about that. I wonder who he got.” 

“Yeah.” 

Cas opens his eyes at that. “Are you two working a case?” 

“We were about to start, but you found us first. We called Bobby last night while you were out to get some other hunters on the job.” 

“You, um.... You didn’t have to drop everything.” 

Dean huffs, getting up and taking the phone from Sam when he offers it. He steps into the bathroom for a bit of privacy. “Bobby?” 

“_Dean. Are you sure that you boys can’t take this case? I’ve got Russ ready to roll, but he’s not seeing the point with you so close already. He wants to know what’s going on." _

“Yeah? Why don’t you tell Russ it’s none of his business, huh?” 

“_Don’t get snippy with me, Dean. You haven’t even told _me _what’s going on and I’ve been __scratchin__’ my head trying to figure out what could be so important that you drop a case _.” 

Dean steps out of the tiny bathroom, leaning against the back wall and watching their resident angel. Cas lifts his eyes to meet Dean’s, a question in his expression. He’s fully aware that Cas can hear every word of the conversation he’s having. Dean shakes his head. 

“Cas needed a hand with something.” 

“_So, you’re dropping a case because the halo patrol wants something from __ya'__? I thought you boys knew better. There are innocent people involved here, Dean _.” 

Dean scowls. “Since when does Cas count as the halo patrol? He’s our friend, Bobby.” 

“_Can it wait?” _

“Is there some reason that you’re being so insistent about this? You got somethin’ against Cas now?” 

Bobby grumbles. “_Of course not, Dean. Just don’t see why his case takes precedence over yours_.” 

“It’s... personal, Bobby. Just leave it at that.” 

Bobby is about to agree when Cas speaks up. “Wait.” 

Dean lifts a brow as Cas hops off the table and walks over, reaching a hand out for the phone. He’s confused, but not enough to argue. “Okay, Cas wants to talk to you.” 

“Bobby?” 

“_Cas, what’s the deal?” _

“Tell Russ that he doesn’t have to come. I’ll help Sam and Dean. My... case is in the area and amounts to what you might call an errand.” 

Bobby is quiet for a moment. “_That doesn’t explain why you need Sam and Dean.” _

“The building I need to access has warding on it.” 

“_Well, I guess I can see the need, but you and those boys better be careful. Any place with warding able to keep you out is bound to be trouble.” _

“We’ll do our best, dad.” 

It takes a long moment for Castiel to realize what he’s said, and by that point Bobby is hanging up with a sharp click. Dean cracks up, patting Cas’s shoulder and telling him that it’s fine. Bobby may not consider himself the ideal father figure, but it happens to be the truth that for them, he is. 

Castiel is quiet for a long time as he considers his own wording. Did he mean it? Is that how he really feels? And if that’s the case, does that betray his father? But... Bobby is there for the boys when they need him, yet John was their biological father. 

“Cas, you do realize that you just lied to Bobby, right?” 

He shakes his head. “We’ll tell him the truth after we get back. The explanation will appease Russ without tipping him off.” 

Dean glances at Sam at the definitive remark, wondering when exactly it was that Cas’s allegiances were so firmly laid down. Neither of them could pinpoint it if they tried. 

“You two should go work your case. Bobby won’t be pleased if you don’t follow up.” 

Sam chuckles. “And whose fault is that?” 

“Dean’s. He handed me the phone.” 

The boys suit up, straightening ties and fixing hair to go out investigating. Cas watches, eyes moving to his wings. “I’d come if I could, but it’ll still be a day or so before I can hide these.” 

“It’s okay, Cas.” Dean says, picking out a fake ID from his bag. “We’ll stay nearby.” 

“You don’t have to-” 

Sam almost immediately cuts him off, taking the ID Dean offers him. “Don’t even start. Our phones are on. Call if you need anything. It doesn’t take a genius to know that you’re vulnerable like this, and we’ve all still got demons on our tails.” 

Cas takes his phone out, checking the battery life and reluctantly agreeing. He doesn’t know how much investigating they can really do now that it’s getting late, but he’s not about to argue. Sam and Dean are almost impossible to dissuade once they’ve made a decision. 

Sam opens the door and Dean leaves first, duffle over his shoulder. He turns back to Cas, one hand placing the ‘Do not disturb’ sign on the door handle. “Seriously though, Cas. If anything feels the least bit off, call.” 

“I promise.” 

Cas doesn’t bother to mention that his whole body feels off because he’s sore. As much as he trusts them, weakness is weakness. Normally, the only ones who see his wings are his brothers and sisters, and they only see them when he’s in his true form. Seeing them on his human body.... They’re far more personal now than he’d ever thought possible. They’re much more physical and real. 

Caring for them feels important. 

Even so, he doesn’t want to interrupt Sam and Dean’s schedule because of something that’s technically his fault. They’d take care of him anyway, he knows. They always have before. 

He doesn’t really understand it. Not yet. 

He paces around, settling in front of the window again before deciding that it’s too quiet without the boys’ breathing to fill the silence. Cas tries to do anything he can think of that doesn’t involve leaving to keep himself occupied. It doesn’t slip his notice that he was more patient before he met the Winchesters. 

He never meant to disrupt their work, though it was a risk that he had to take. He doesn’t know where he’d be without Sam and Dean. Probably dead. Again. 

Cas huffs to himself, wondering if that’s how the boys feel when faced with death. Like it’s some trivial thing. As a soldier, Castiel doesn’t fear death. If he has to die to protect what’s important, then he will. 

He loses track of how long he’s been standing around, but soon enough the door opens. Cas turns, expecting Sam or Dean. He only gets Sam. 

“Where’s Dean?” 

“He went to the local grocery store. Said he was craving some apple pie.” 

Cas hums, stretching out a wing irritably. Dean going for pie is normal, but Cas feeling vulnerable isn’t. Still, Sam seems to take notice. He shifts his coat and tugs an angel blade out of the inside pocket. 

“Brought you something.” 

Cas lifts a hand to take the blade only to put it down on the table. Sam’s presence is enough to put him at ease, so he doesn’t have any qualms about doing it. Sam makes a face, but he doesn’t question to action. They wait for Dean to get back, Cas sitting at the foot of Sam’s bed as he watches over the troubled Winchester. 

“You have a lot on your mind.” 

Sam lifts his gaze from his computer screen. “Hmm?” 

“You may be... researching for this case, but the wheels are turning.” Cas inclines his head, squinting just a little. “You know, I can almost see them spinning.” 

Sam chuckles. “Making jokes now? You really are in an interesting mood.” 

“Introspective, I believe some would call it.” Cas smiles. “So, what are you thinking about?” 

“Just... wondering when we’ll get a moment of peace. I keep remembering all those times with Dean when he and I would just sit on the hood of the Impala. We didn’t have the end of the world over our heads. Didn’t... have to wonder whether one of us was going to turn around and find Zachariah waiting for us.” 

“I’ll fight Zachariah myself if I have to. To protect you boys.” 

Sam lifts a brow, surprised at the conviction in his tone. “So... you’re sticking with us?” 

“I rebelled. Where else can I go?” 

There’s a moment of silence as Sam considers the implications of the statement. He doesn’t really know what Cas means by it. “Does that make us plan B?” 

Cas shifts to face him fully, his brow furrowing. “No. That makes you my friends. When I have nowhere to turn, you boys are always right here.” 

Sam frowns. “I know we’re not always the happiest about it.” 

“Sometimes, I’m not either. I had... doubts about you boys. I could never be sure if you truly wanted me. Sometimes I still wonder if I’m just a tool in your armory.” 

The hard reality of the statement hits Sam like a brick to the head. It takes him a long time to garner up the resolve to be honest. “I think... sometimes we use you. We don’t think of it like that because we’ve gotten so used to the idea that we can call and you’re just here. Whether you were happy about it or not, you’ve helped us in everything. Honestly? Now that I think about it... we owe you a lot more than a place to stay when need it. We take advantage of what you are.” 

Castiel considers his words. “Maybe. But at least it felt like I was truly doing something good when I helped you. I still do. Now that it’s said and done, and I’ve chosen a side, I know that it’s the right one. I don’t feel like I’m being pulled in so many directions.” 

“Well, yeah, but you’re cut off from your home. Your family kinda hates you now, and that’s because of us.” 

“That also may be true, but....” He looks outside, Dean pulling in with the Impala right at the same moment. Dean waltzes up the steps, carrying two bags of takeout and a large pie. He offers Sam the food and Cas meets his eyes again. “I have what I need.” 

Dean tosses a sandwich to Cas, even knowing that he doesn’t eat. “Here. Feed your vessel.” 

“I... don’t think it works like that.” 

“Can’t hurt. Who knows? You might even be able to taste it if you use some of your angel mojo.” 

Cas shakes his head, smiling fondly as Sam throws the wrapper to a burger at his brother. “Dude, why does it matter if he can taste it?” 

“Come on. Everyone’s gotta try a burger once and have a chance to enjoy it.” Dean looks up. “Come on, Cas, have a seat. Try not to knock us out with those wings, huh?” 

Cas moves to sit with them, his core warming a the acceptance he feels. “Don’t worry. I know my way around them by now.” 

When they finish eating, Cas sits still long enough for Sam to straighten his feathers. He doesn’t pull away this time and Dean takes the other wing. He hums contentedly to himself, Sam and Dean taking no notice. 

He doesn’t know if the boys understand just how much he meant the words, but he really does have everything he needs. He just hadn't realized that it had been staring him right in the face the whole time until now. Maybe that's all that really matters to him because he's found something to care for. He's found people to call his own even if they aren't his own blood. And maybe... maybe blood isn't really all that important when it comes down to it. Sitting with them as they laugh and smile with him, he can see it.

Whether Sam, Dean and Bobby know it or not, they're his family now. 


End file.
